


One Is Too Many Hearts

by wickedrum



Category: Heartbreak High
Genre: Addiction, Character Death, Drug Abuse, F/M, Illness, Mental Health Issues, Next Generation, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrum/pseuds/wickedrum
Summary: Set: A possible AU world fifteen years after the disastrous end of the year formal of ep. 714 where the Scheppers twins could never conquer their problems with drugs.
Relationships: Drazic/Anita, Drazic/Mai, Ryan/Sarah
Kudos: 2





	1. Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I barely own my knickers. When I am writing, it's mainly for my own pleasure.
> 
> Pairing: Drezic/Mai, past Drezic/Anita, Ryan/Sarah. 
> 
> Note (1): In my experience, it often happens that students who don’t do well in school fair better in life later than model students. 
> 
> (2) Obviously, a lot of triggers involving drug use and suicide attempts. 
> 
> (3) Heartbreak High occupied a special place in my heart during my younger years, it still does. It aired before I discovered fanfic, but now I’m intending to give the show its rightful place amongst my works.

Di Barnett wasn’t very sure about her late in life change of career right at this very moment. After having been a principal at prestigious schools for over a decade, she stepped down for a counselling job at an addiction treatment centre for a bit of a change and now luck had it that it was her formal high school student Anita Scheppers who was sitting in front of her. Of course it wasn’t the first time she came face to face with people she taught in her class once whom she had been hoping to have sent off on a more successful path, but then again, despite what her training said, it was hard to predict who would end up slave to the next hit. She had been seeing Anita every day for the last three weeks in there and personally, she didn’t feel the blonde woman was ready for the outside world because she was still too volatile and jittery. Di however wasn’t a decision maker in her new rookie position and therefore had to go with what the doctors have decided and sit in with Anita for a meeting where a support system would be set up for her for when she left the centre. 

The form in front of her showed the name of recovering addict Ryan Scheppers as the expected visitor coming to help, but the man walking in was decidedly not Anita’s twin. Manly with a scar running along at the side of his chin and hair neither short or long, charismatic and elegantly dressed in an expensive looking long silver-grey coat, white shirt and a tie secured by a pin, there was nothing in the visitor’s look that immediately spoke of her once most problematic student Drazic, especially as there was nothing that she knew of in Anita’s current chaotic life that would have connected her to the high school dropout, but the bright eyes, the holes in his ringless eyebrow and the gradually widening smile that was both exuberant and sheepish at the same time gave him away, “you? Really you? I don’t know what to call you, it can’t be Ms, can it?” The wink he gave his old teacher however was unmistakable Drazic. 

“Diana is fine,” the counselor stood to offer a hand when what she wanted to do really was embrace the troublemaker who gave her so many headaches in the past. Last she had heard of him was not long after she had left Hartley Heights and that was of him slitting his wrists after that very Anita broke up with him, which didn’t exactly make the current situation the best and Drazic the best candidate for developing a support system if she was to consider everyone’s needs. 

Obviously, Anita wasn’t happy with the situation either because she jumped up, huffy, “but where is Ryan?” She advanced, clearly hostile. 

Drazic sighed and turned to the inpatient, “get it together Anita. The only reason I’m here is that Ryan asked me to come. He’s had a relapse himself some months ago and he plainly cannot deal with someone straight out of rehab right now,” he explained patiently. 

“Well hey, that’s a rich message coming from the person who had given me the drugs to start with in the first place,” Anita fumed, “and it looks like Sarah’s calling the shots again.” 

“Come on, I thought one of the key factors of recovery was not to divert blame,” Drazic grumbled.

“Yes indeed,” Diana tried to defuse the situation, “perhaps we should all sit down and take it from there?”

The actions involved with everyone settling into their seats at two sides of the table did seem to take some of the tension out of the moment, but the counselor didn’t leave the next step to chance either, “let’s start from the beginning. First of all, we were hoping for a place to stay for Anita where she would be supervised 24/7. I understand her brother is not the right person for this.”

“So when was Ryan the right person for this,” Drazic rolled his eyes, though more subtly than he once used to. 

“I have it here in my files that Anita had previously been released into his care on two occasions.”

“Those went well you know,” the visitor rolled his brilliant green eyes again. 

“And..I see that she has been released into your care once before..” Di was trying to find out more information about that particular occurrence. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t stay. Mai kicked me out,” Anita filled her in, “and let me ask you one more thing. Does she even know you’re here,” she showed her petulant streak still existed as she addressed her once boyfriend without directly looking at him.

“Yes,” Drazic cast a glance instinctually at the wedding ring on his finger, “trust me, I wouldn’t do this without her knowing.”

“I don’t care. What makes you think she won’t throw me out again?”

“First of all, because you will not relapse this time and there won’t be any pills for my kid to find so you will not screw up,” he sounded firm and no-nonsense.

“I’m sorry about Jesse,” Anita inserted quickly, “I really am sorry about that actually. I never meant that to happen. Is she okay these days?”

“She’s..a great kid,” Drazic seemed happy and wistful about it, “but you, listen,” he sounded hesitant, careful, “you won’t meet her this time. That was one of Mai’s conditions and I agree with her. You’re staying at the garage.”

“I’m sorry, at the garage?” Di had to intervene for her case’s sake, “if you have signed off for Anita before, you must know of the conditions we expect for her to be released into should be beneficial for recovery.”

“So, I have a room at the garage with all the amenities for when I have to stay over to work.”

“And the supervision?” 

“Will be just fine. There are people who work there every day, including Sundays and there’s the night guard.”

“Night guard?” Di frowned. How would Drazic’s garage have a night guard and for what reason. Sounded dodgy.

It was at that point that he reached inside his pocket to pull out a business card to hand it to her. It was almost velvety but definitely pleasant to touch. It read: Drazic’s Nr 1 European Luxury Car Dealership and Service

From Lamborghinis to Audis

361 Oxford Street, Sydney. “We moved to a more central location months ago. So, are we okay to proceed?”

Diana stared for a bit, the frown not disappearing off her forehead. She may have believed everything if this was someone other than the notorious troublemaker Draz. “We usually like to make an initial visit less than twenty-four hours after release. Just to see if our patients are settling in well.” She wasn’t lying, but the visit was more urgent than usual, “what about the other condition? Help with finding a stable job? Keeping busy helps.”

“Neet can start working at the reception as soon as she is ready. See, we always need somebody to fill in.”

“Reception? Would that not involve working with money? We tend to say handling cash is not a good idea for recovering addicts.”

Drazic raised his eyebrows slightly, “No, I haven’t seen anybody pay for a luxury car with cash in years.”

“What do you think about all this?” Di turned to Anita as the younger woman had been very quiet and reserved throughout the conversation.

Anita still avoided eye contact as she looked up, hesitant and apprehensive, “Danny?”

Diana was just about to ask who Danny was when the visitor answered, “yes?” Of course, Bogdan Drazic. “It will be alright, Neet.”

“I’m sorry for being so hostile. I was just set on leaving today and so when Ryan didn’t show up, I panicked.”

Drazic leaned back, acknowledging the apology with a raise of the eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. It was clear he wasn’t particularly impressed. “I’ve got the papers to sign if you are both ready?” The counselor tried to bridge over the awkwardness, “set a pick-up date?” She hoped that any more days, even one would give either party the chance to back out.

Tbc


	2. Caught by Effigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di makes that visit.

Chapter 2: Caught by Effigy 

Di Burnett didn’t usually frequent the high end of Sydney. There was no reason for her to do so as none of her patients lived near and nor did she want to waste money on luxury brands. She almost expected Drazic’s garage not to be there either. At the indicated address, there were a bunch of Ferraris, Jaguars, BMWs and a number of other car brands Diana did not know the symbols for, but what was more significant however was that the Drazic name was indeed plastered up with huge letters above the entrance. How strange. The counselor felt completely out of place driving her old Ford to the underground visitor’s park and she got stopped right away as she tried to walk into the sales floor. 

“I’ll take it from here,” a blond man volunteered to lead her away from the doorman and she was just about to worry about having to explain to the most likely salesman that she wasn’t a potential buyer when she realised that the man with the slickly combed back hair was familiar. Drazic’s sidekick troublemaker mate, Dennis Klinnsman hardly changed by appearance and was a lot more recognisable at first glance than Drazic himself, despite the fashionable suit and unusually clean look. “Arvo! We were expecting you. Did you find the place ok?”

“Oh Dennis! Is that you?” Diana was glad to see him too, “still with your friend I see!”

The blond shrugged, “it’s not like I could get a better offer.” His eyes were twinkling with his usual mischief though and it was patent he was joking. Doubtful there would be another place he’d rather be. “Boss is in a business meeting just now, let me take you round to the waiting area. This way please,” he turned the corner with a smooth step where the reception desks immediately came into view with four ladies working behind them, one of them being Anita. In uniform, her hair clearly newly done and an amicable smile on her face as she talked to some clients. The most altogether Di had ever seen her as an adult. “She’s working already?” Diana found it hard to hide her surprise. 

“One of our receptionists called in sick this morning and she wanted to jump in. We will make sure she doesn’t overdo it,” Dennis added at the sight of the visitor’s worried expression, “she’s not high if that’s what you’re thinking made her able to do it, deadset.”

“Do you have a lot of experience dealing with recovering addicts?” Diana was surprised by his relevant commenting as well. 

“Not really. But Draz has given both Anita and Ryan jobs before in the past and I know how it goes. Don’t worry, we’ll keep an eye on her. For Draz’s sake if nothing else,” he showed her to a couch, “you know how he’s always bottling he’s blood’s worth. The girls should come over in a moment if you would like a coffee or something.”

“No, I would like to talk to you for a moment if you don’t mind? It would be helpful for me to get a picture of the whole situation.”

“Fire away,” the blond sat down next to her. 

“I’ll just ask straight, do you think this is a place Anita could come into contact with drugs or dealers?”

Dennis furrowed his eyebrows, “does this look like a place that would bother with illegal activities?”

“I’m sorry for having to ask, it’s a standard question that is best asked of someone who is not directly involved.”

“Ms., you have no idea do you, how hard we have worked for securing a place like this and it has all come good. You just go off on your assumptions based on decades’ long prejudices.”

“No no, Dennis, there’s no reason to take it personally, it’s not like that at all. As I said, I was just trying to get a clear picture of Anita’s situation. Like, could she be happy here, with a fair go.”

Dennis shrugged, “right, happy. Is that woman ever happy. Nothing is good enough for her.” It didn’t sound very approving.

“Such as?” This sounded like an avenue to explore. 

“Well now that she’s here, she will surely make an attempt at taking advantage of her good luck big mobs and have it her way, most likely with Draz too. Nobody wants that, too messy for all involved or anyone even in the vicinity. There. You wanted the truth, that’s it, mask off. It’s not good for Draz, having her around.”

“I was worried about that too given their history but he seemed to handle it?”

“Boss can handle anything, it doesn’t mean I have to like watching him do it.”

“You’re fiercely protective of him, aren’t you?” The former headmaster was impressed by the bond those two men kept up over the years. 

Dennis however didn’t seem to be listening. As if pulled by a string, his attention was taken up by a buzzing sound he jumped up to follow behind a display vehicle, just in time to catch a young girl hurtling through the air, her skateboard rolling forward and settling at Diana’s feet given how its rider could not connect with it anymore. “Jesse, you’re not supposed to be here,” he placed the dark haired girl onto the ground safely.”

“Chill out,” the girl barely reaching her preteens by the looks of it collected her board, briefly stopping to mouth ‘sorry’ at the woman sitting in the customer lounge, “did I ever break heaps in here?”

“One of these times you will,” Dennis held, “but no, that’s not the problem. You were supposed to go home after school. Mai will be worried, this place isn’t even on route. Somebody will have to drive you.”

“No drama, when will she chill? I can take care of myself,” the petite Jesse raided the cookie jar there for the customers’ convenience. 

“We have promised your mother you won’t be going on every test drive,” Dennis sounded desperate as if knowing he was up for a lost battle, “and gimme that board before your dad comes out.”

Jesse manoeuvred the skateboard under an armchair with a well aimed twist of her foot, “rack off, what board?”

“Look midget.” It was clear from the way Dennis said the word that he was fond of the kid despite his annoyance, “you really aren’t supposed to be here for a while.”

“Because of Aneeeta,” the child rolled her eyes, pretending to be bored by the topic, “I know, I’m not stupid. And I’m not stupid enough to get involved with drugs either. So..how many of you need to stay in late for appointments? I can help out like I used to, order pizza,” the girl considered the previous subject closed.

Dennis sat back down, defeated, “how could you be a headmaster in a school with hundreds of these little monsters?” He acknowledged the visitor, “one is too much for me.”

“Do you not have children?” Diana was rather amused by the interaction she had witnessed. 

“He has, but his twin boys are barely older than my brother,” Jesse seemed to be a chatterbox too, “and the ankle biter’s not even in preschool yet.” 

“I’d bet you’re still teaching him to skate already,” Diana tried to lengthen the conversation. She had found it fascinating to talk to mini skater Drazic. 

“Defo. Somebody has to,” the girl shrugged.

“Your dad thinks your brother’s too young for it?”

“My dad has metal plates in his knees, he can’t do that anymore,” Jesse gave information away freely and was willing to extend it by leaning closer, “only in secret behind the house. We go when mom can’t see it.” Sounded like the old Drazic alright and that somehow made her insides feel like glowing for some reason. The preteen would have probably volunteered more information if a door didn’t open beside them, with a group of well dressed men filing out talking to each other in some foreign language. Drazic shook hands with them as they departed and by this time, the counselor could gather as much that it was some slavic language. She was so bewildered by the discovery that she hardly registered being talked to.

“Yo. I hope you didn’t have to wait long?” Drazic raised an eyebrow and nodded in the direction of his office, inviting her in.

Tbc


	3. Blazing Sirens

Chapter 3: Blazing Sirens

Diana was used to the fate of her clients often taking a dark turn, if you can ever get used to that kind of thing really. Either way, she was not very surprised when after a few weeks of everything apparently going well, she could not get a hold of Anita, with the remaining dismissive receptionists at the dealership allegedly not knowing where she had disappeared to, nor being able to give her as much as a telephone appointment with their boss of the holy empire, who may as well have been divine in nature if regarded by his unavailability she was quite rudely made aware of. This part of the process of following up was always awkward and made her further question her late in life career choices, but at the moment, there was nothing else to do but make a visit in person to the place of residence she had in file for the sponsor, hopefully the right address for Drazic. 

The street was quiet in Sydney’s inner-west affluent neighbourhood and the hedge too high to properly see inside, however, the sound of a basketball bouncing rhythmically was unmistakable. Sentimentality made her expect Drazic playing behind the gate, but it was in fact the little girl she had previously seen on skates. She was making excellent shots at the hoop while a little boy was splashing about in a pristine, shallow pool, clearly made safe for children’s use. “Jesse? Hey.” Diana remembered the name Anita mentioned, “remember we have met at the salon before? Are your parents about?”

The girl collected her ball before coming forward, “why you asking.” 

“My name is Diana. I’m concerned about a friend and I was hoping your parents would know something about her if they are available?”

“My mom is busy,” the child looked somewhat wary when checking back in the direction of her brother. 

“Okay. And your dad?”

“Dad is sick,” she took up a non-moving, defensive stance in front of the gate that indeed made Diana pause. 

“Is there anyone else around today?” The counselor tried to go round the child’s defenses. 

“The nurse left,” she looked thoughtful, “but the cleaning lady might still be here.”

“She might know something about her. I could look for the cleaning lady myself if you’d let me in?” Di was itching to get through the gate. 

“Do you have ID?” The girl surprised her with her matter of factness. 

The older woman rushed to get her badge out, nodding her appreciation. The child took the badge from her over the fence to thoroughly examine by tilting it from side to side, “you don’t look like someone who can make a fake ID,” she concluded as she handed the card back.

“Thank you. I think. I’m not so sure.” Diana was somewhat fazed, though she was saved from further confusion by another woman coming out from the house, followed by the little boy. When did he go in to get her, that the counselor had missed. 

“You would think a former school principal would know better than trick children into letting her in.” While the words might have been of an ambiguous nature in terms of a welcome, Mai’s smile was not, the same as her actions as she courteously unlocked the gate and offered her hand, “we did assume you would show up sooner or later. I’m sorry, come in,” she stepped aside.

“Thank you. Nice to see you. A far cry from the warehouse you used to live in,” Diana looked around. 

Mai’s smile was shy, “I wanted to show my father I could make it on my own. My own person, do you understand? But once we did that, there was no reason to refuse his millions. You must remember how I changed my name so nobody would be able to associate me with his well known businesses. This is actually his house. Ours is down by the beach, but this is closer to where I work,” the businesswoman excused herself as if she would have had to make sure nobody would think less of her for making use of any resources not entirely fairly acquired by her, “look, you know with Dan being so ill, it’s just easier not to have to calculate in travel times every day.”

“I don’t know? I had no idea he was ill. What happened? He looked well when I saw him at the dealership a few weeks ago.”

“Well, he tries, alright? At this point of maturity of its business lifecycle, the car dealership practically runs itself, but Draz likes to bring in some new European partner or another every now and then.”

“I’m very sorry to intrude at this time then, Mai, my fault, I didn’t know.”

“Stephanie, okay?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“It’s actually Stephanie Tan. I had to change my name back legally for running the company,” she shook her head dismissively, “it’s a long story. You know, Draz made sure I reconciled with my father before he died like he did with his. Funnily they got along really well, him and my dad,” she rolled her eyes, “sorry, I still ramble as I used to.”

“No, that’s very nice to hear. But you know, I’m here for Anita. It’s just that it’s my responsibility. Any idea how I could talk to her?”

“Huh. Anita,” Mai rolled her eyes. Obviously the ex-principal was still like a hound sometimes. “Well clearly, she took off again. I don’t know why Drez bothers with any of them. Wait, I do know why.” Mai, Stephanie didn’t seem particularly happy about that. 

“So you have no contact details here you could give me.”

“Sorry, but do not talk to me about Anita. Drez already went around all the places she might have been found at any point in her life and he shouldn’t have. That’s how he got worse again. He will deny it of course, but I know.”

“What do you mean? Could I speak to him?” Diana had to admit to herself she asked this out of curiosity and concern for the man, rather than for Anita. 

Stephanie took a firm step to stand in front of her, “alright. Under the condition that after that this Anita business will be finished once and for all. It isn’t fair, you know. Just how much hardship and pain is she willing to inflict on our family! It’s really worrisome.”

“Sure. You’re completely right. I promise, I will not disturb you in regards to the matter anymore after this and you know I keep my promises.”

“Thank you. That should help,” the business woman looked very serious and firm as she opened the door to the living room for her to enter, somewhat surprising her husband who quickly disattached and discarded a gastric feeding tube before sitting up to nod at the visitor gruffly, pulling down his shirt, but not in time for her not to see the lot of newer and older surgery scars on his stomach.

“I am very sorry to disturb you,” Di was mortified by these turn of events, “I wouldn’t have called if I knew you were unwell, trust me.”

“Come on, nothing new,” Drazic shrugged, “I can take meetings just the same.” His grumble was obviously directed at his wife instead for letting him appear vulnerable, “if I wasn’t made to stay home heaps, that’s all.”

“Yeah, like hell I could ever be able to make you do anything you don’t want to do Drez,” Steph stuck out her tongue before closing the door.

“Well, at least that hasn’t changed,” Di was quite glad to find that as she was rather shaken to see one of her favourite students severely ill, “can I ask, what’s going on? How are you?” She felt the need to know. 

Drezic fixed her a calculating, aloof, pensive gaze, not one that Diana had ever been familiar with from the past, but then he heartened, “I’ve been a lot worse, so nothing to worry about now,” he encouraged her.

The older woman nodded, taking this new, but also very sameish bravado she recognised in. With those pale cheeks, it could be nothing but a lie and that side of him she knew well. “Crikey, I should let you rest all the same. Mai, Stephanie already said there’s no sign of Anita and that’s certainly not unusual with addicts. I wish you all the best,” Di backtracked.

“Wait, wait,” Drazic put out a hand to stop her, movement that made him wince. “There’s one place I haven’t looked. Apart from dealing and hiding places, she would sometimes end up in places that gave her comfort in the past the back of Bourke. I checked those, but now I’m wondering if I should have checked the warehouse we used to stay at. What do you reckon?”

“It’s still there as it was?”

“More or less. I bought the whole block because the owner kept putting the students out if they were late with payments. It’s supposed to be separated into a lot of small apartments now. There are enough people who know me there who would have called if Anita showed up, but now I’m thinking I buggered it up cause I should have checked in person.”

“Ta. I know where it is. I can go, don’t worry about it. Just rest,” Diana was alarmed by how weak Drazic looked. 

The sitting man nodded slowly, “will you let me know tonight how it goes after you sus it out? Steph can give you our private number.”

“Yes, will do that, no worries. Take care Drazic,” Di felt the need to hug him again but refrained. 

Tbc


	4. Reunion High

Chapter 4: Reunion High

Diana didn’t go to many twenty year high school reunions. Being usually the principal at any educational institution she had worked at, she didn’t standardly have as many close relationships with students as other teachers might have had, apart from when she was first appointed as principal at Hartley Heights. That particular year she had tried her hardest and there were many kids she felt invested in the success of and thus decided it would be nice to get to see them and revel in the success she already knew many of them achieved, such as proved by the likes of Zac’s music career or Kurt’s coaching credits. Thania of course she met from time to time as the psychologist was one of her colleagues at the addiction centre who would come in sometimes to oversee some cases. Though it was really one man in particular who’s success she was really looking forward to hearing of. 

The classroom was noisy on entrance, almost as if giving her the impression of being thrown back twenty years and even after she received a few hugs, it took everyone a few minutes to settle down at the benches and quieten. It was when she settled down herself at the desk at the front that she could take in all who was present and was astonished to find not only Ryan, but also Anita sitting together with Sarah. The blonde was looking her straight in the eyes and nodded at her in acknowledgement. 

“So guys, who would like to start?” Di glanced at the front rows at both sides. 

“You!” Came the obvious answer from many directions.

“I know Dennis says you got fed up with the schools,” the man in question got a pat on the shoulder from Marco. 

“That’s true in my case,” she laughed, “though some days I don’t know. It’s hard to gauge how much good you’re doing on the long run at the treatment centre. Sometimes I wish I was still a teacher and could give people tests to measure how much they’ve learned!”

“Yeah, it is hard,” Thania agreed, “you want to do your job well, but ultimately, it’s up to the patient.”

“Hard yakka alright but not just. And their support system,” Ryan credited his wife by squeezing her hand. 

“Shall we start from the right?” Di was indeed curious about everyone, “Can you Gem?”

“Me, you know. I’ve released a couple of albums at first, then got into occupational therapy after the bub..”

“Good on ya. Hey, is everybody a shrink here?” Dennis joked.

“Occupational therapy is more for the physical aspects of rehabilitation, Dennis,” Gem sighed.

“I know that. Again, I’m not stupid,” the salesman fell into old habits being in a classroom and all, “but lately you have heaps of that whole person holistic approach or what. If that’s not psychology..”

“Tess?” Di tried to move on, keen on not starting an argument. Old habits again.

“Oh me,” the woman showed no signs of her goth origins, “ball and chain! I don’t know, you wouldn’t have pegged me as the stay-at-home mum would you. Five kids!” She started passing a photo along, “oldest is a larrikin but doing his exams right this year, right here in this school!”

“Congratulations Tess. Nikki? We do hear your songs on radio all the time!”

“Yeah well, but I also got two girls trying to copy me at home,” she beamed, adding another photo to be passed round. 

“Sarah?” The ex principal called the next person. 

“I’m also sort of stay-at-home, I work from home. Web design.”

“She earns the big bucks, I must say I’m stoked,” Ryan put a hand round his wife jokingly, “but you see I’ve got an engineering contract with an internet company.”

“I work at the same company, customer service,” Anita chirped in, “but actually that is not what I want to talk to yous about.”

“Anita, I’m not sure you should start with that,” Sarah looked in Mai’s direction. 

“No, that’s alright, really, she cleared it with me before,” the woman in question tried to sound matter of fact.

Anita stood up, “of course as most of you would know, I have battled drug addiction for the majority of the last twenty years..I know, Barry Crocker, right?”

“Not to bag, but I can see it sounds like an AA meeting so far,” Ryan tried to break the tension by jesting, drawing a few laughs. 

“I have been clean for the last year, since the day of the funeral,” his sister was still serious, “something I have not achieved once before. I did it in tribute to Drazic, because he deserves it and in the same spirit I would like to offer my thanks and appreciation to the most wonderful, kind-hearted and generous man to have ever lived, without whom I surely would not be standing here today. We don’t wanna drink, but Dennis prepared you a little shot in your desks, there will be one under there for you too Diana.”

The commotion that followed with people getting their shotglasses out masked Diana’s shock a little. Knowing of and having seen Drazic ill, the possibility still didn’t cross her mind that somebody with such spirit and life in them could die, not him, it was inconceivable. She was numb as she followed the motions of everybody raising the glasses, downing the liquid, the session turning into a remembrance of shenanigans long past. Diana didn’t take part, she couldn’t. She stirred only at a hand on her arm, “look, are you alright?” It was Anita and it struck the counselor how the roles have reversed. 

“Let me join in with congratulating you on your sobriety,” the older woman got herself together. 

“We are making a visit to the cemetery, about right now. Would you like to join us?”

“Of course!” Maybe if she sees the headstone, she’d really believe the turn of events. At this point, there was a small part of her that still hoped that the whole thing was just another joke from Drazic, “who’s all going?”

“Everybody. Apart from Mai of course. It wouldn’t be right, it’s too much for her, that’s it. She’s gone home.”

“She speaks to you now?” Once again, Di felt deeply invested in the welfare of this little group of people and their situation. 

“Okay, I wouldn’t say that. But I think we all came together quite well to give Draz..” Anita swallowed what appeared to be surging tears, “well, all and everything that we could for his last few days. Our best.”

“It’s alright, you don’t need to talk about it. Not unless you want to.”

“I think we all loved him so much.” It seemed that Sarah was hovering, ready to provide emotional support if necessary since she was a little bit removed from the pain of it all compared to the rest of the old gang. 

“Some of us too much,” Anita agreed. 

“I did too,” Diana felt herself realise the truth in her words as she said it. 

The End.


End file.
